


Naked and Afraid

by Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitzsimmons are competitive af, Gift, Humor, Mentions of sex and masturbating, Science babes are horny af too, Season 4A, Sexy Times, Thanks for the fun prompt!!, Tv show binging, aosficnet fic exchange, balance between work and professional relationship, written in compliance with canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness/pseuds/Jmags_WriterofAwesomeness
Summary: Fitz covered his eyes in horror.  "What the hell are you watching?!  And why aren't any of those people wearing any clothes?"Or, Fitz and Simmons get addicted to a TV show that doesn't really align with their interests...or does it?*Note:  I have never watched Naked and Afraid, so sorry if the things I made up aren't exactly like the show!





	Naked and Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notlovenotalways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlovenotalways/gifts).



> This is my AOSFicNet Fic Exchange gift for @notlovenotalways! Surprise, Merry! I'm your secret writing buddy :). Sorry I was late in posting this, I got delayed by the "week from hell," as I'm choosing to call it. Thank you for the fun prompt choices! I really wanted to write the other one you gave me, but it was a tad hard to plan out and eventually fell through. But I hope you like this one instead! :)

Fitz let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes as his hand grazed the doorknob. Today had been a rough day: the new feature he had been designing for Coulson’s hand had malfunctioned multiple times during testing, he had to skip lunch in order to go on a last-minute mission with Mack and Coulson, and, worst of all, they found out that Daisy had been stealing medicine (with Yoyo’s help) while she was on her quest of redemption.  He had been shifting from being mad about the utter betrayal to being frustrated at her stubbornness for refusing to come back to SHIELD all afternoon.  Now, since the day was coming to an end, all he wanted to do was snuggle with his girlfriend and go to sleep and forget this whole thing ever happened.

“Hey, Jemma,” Fitz said, entering the bedroom and flopping down onto the queen-sized bed. 

“Hey,” Jemma replied, barely tearing her gaze away from her computer screen.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was completely absorbed in something that was playing on her laptop.  Her eyes were wide, almost unblinking, and her head was tilted to the side, as if she was either really intrigued by something or she was confused.  Or maybe both at the same time.  “What are you watching—bloody hell!”

Jerking his head away, Fitz covered his eyes in horror.  “What-what is this?”

“Relax, it’s not porn,” Jemma laughed.  “It’s a TV show.”

“I can see that,” Fitz grumbled.  “But…why are they in the middle of a forest with no clothes on?”

Jemma smirked.  “It’s called  _ Naked and Afraid _ .  Have you seen it before?”

“Well obviously not!  Why are you watching this?”

Sighing, Jemma paused the show and closed her laptop.  “You know how Mack and Yoyo like to watch the Discovery Channel every so often?”

Fitz shrugged.  “Yeah, sure.  Why is that important?”

“Well, I turned on the TV one day to watch a documentary on advancing technology in biomedical fields and this show was on.  And every time thereafter that I went to watch TV, this bloody show was on! So I had to see what it was all about,” she said casually.

Fitz shook his head.  There’s  _ no _ way Jemma could be into a show like that.  She had to know that reality shows were just a bunch of made-up garbage…right?  Because she got off on facts and logic, not ridiculous drama that was obviously faked to drum up attention.  Or so he had thought.  “And uh…do you like it?”

She shrugged.  “I know a lot of it is made up, but think about the sociological implications of this show!  Society these days is so sexualized, with girls drooling over shirtless guys with tons of muscles and guys ogling at exposed breasts and bottoms.  How do you think they put all of those societal constructs and biological impulses aside to survive on the lay of the land?  It’s quite intriguing, to say the least.”

Fitz blinked.  "Hmm...I guess you have a point.”

Amused, Jemma fought the urge to giggle. She liked finding new ways to leave Fitz speechless—and, because she actually really liked the show, his reaction was just an added bonus.  “Would you like to watch?” she asked, patting a seat beside her.

Fitz gave her a look.  _ Do I have to? _  But Jemma raised her eyebrows in return, as if she was issuing him a challenge.  “Fine,” he groaned.  “But just one episode.”

Three hours later, they were both hopelessly engrossed, eyes almost unblinking as they watched the drama unfold on the screen.

“Bloody hell, why in the world would she get so close to the fire?  She has no clothes on, for god’s sake!”

“Fitz, she has to make a fire to survive.  How else is she going to eat?”

Fitz shrugged.  “Well, she should still be more careful!” he spluttered.  He then let out a snicker and pointed to the screen.  “That guy seems  _ much _ more interested in other things than eating.”

“Well what would  _ you _ be thinking about if a perfectly-shaped bum was staring you in the face?”

Fitz stared at her.  The way she was subconsciously licking her lips with a mischievous glint in her eyes was enough to make his heart skip a beat, and he suddenly felt his dick harden.  “Would you like to know what I would do?” 

Jemma crawled closer to him in response and started to play with the buttons of his shirt.  “Yes,  _ please. _ ”

* * *

 

“Hey Fitz, how’s everything going?”

Startled, Fitz almost dropped his iPhone, almost ripping out his earbuds in the process.  Jemma had snuck up behind him without warning while he was working on a new software update for AIDA.  “It’s uh, it’s good.  All good.  Just writing code for a new program Radcliffe is building.”

Jemma squinted.  She wasn’t buying it for a second.  When it came to work, Fitz stuck to the same routine and never changed his habits.  He had told her specifically that he didn’t like distractions while working, which included listening to music and tv shows in the background.  “What are you listening to?”

Fitz let out a  _ pffft _ and waved his hand, trying to dismiss her prying eyes.  “It’s nothing, it’s an ebook that I’m listening to about sophisticated code.”

Jemma strolled over to his work bench, leaning against the stainless steel with her arms crossed in front of her chest.  “May I listen?”

“Uh…” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.  “Sure, I guess.”

His thumbs moved quickly to close the application, but Jemma caught a glimpse of what he had been watching. “Aha!” she exclaimed, pointing a finger at him triumphantly.  “I knew it! You said you didn’t like the show and here you are, watching it while you work!”

“For your information, I’m still on my lunch break!” Fitz retorted.  “Besides, I wanted to see who Chloe is going to vote off the island.”

“Oh please, we all know it’s going to be Felicity,” she scoffed.  “She doesn’t contribute anything to the team and she just wants to hook up with all the guys.”

Fitz’s mouth dropped open.  “Did you just spoil the episode for me?!”

“No, I did not!” Jemma gasped.  “I would never do such a thing!  I just…” She skimmed her fingers across the table.  “I just thought you would like a hint so that you could develop a better hypothesis.”

“Oh  _ please _ , I don’t think I need your help in guessing who’s going to get booted off a bloody  _ tv show _ .”

“Fine! We’ll see who’s right in the end.” 

Satisfied, Jemma pushed herself off the table and Fitz swiveled his chair to face her.  They were always up for a good bet, they always had been.  What else were two competitive, intelligent people supposed to engage in.  “How can we make this interesting?” Fitz murmured.  “How about this.  If I win, you owe me one striptease.  I’m talking dancing, teasing, stripping, the whole damn package.”

Jemma’s cheeks flushed, but she did not look discouraged.  “Funny, now you make me  _ want _ to lose.”

Fitz gulped and crossed his legs in a futile attempt to halt his arousal.  “And if  _ I  _ win…no sex for a week.  And outside of work I will wear all of the most revealing clothes in my closet.  It’ll be a test of willpower, especially for you.”

Fitz groaned.  How unfair!  His proposal benefitted the both of them, and her proposal was basically torture for him.  Well, maybe for both of them.  And he wanted to make sure she knew that.  “And how are  _ you _ going to survive the potential sex drought?” he commented, raising an eyebrow.

Jemma snickered in response.  “I have my ways.  I was a pencil-necked virgin for  _ years _ , I can go without sex for a week.  I just want to see you squirm.”

Shaking his head, Fitz sighed, extending his arm out to her.  “We have a deal.”

Jemma shook his hand firmly.  “This is going to be fun!” she sang.  “Meet me in my room when you’re done and we’ll watch the episode together.”

The night ended with Jemma clapping in glee and Fitz groaning loudly, staring at his lap with sadness.  Having blue balls all week was going to be a  _ bitch _ .

* * *

 

The week passed by without too much excitement, and they kept watching  _ Naked and Afraid  _ together when they had the time.  However, that didn’t stop Jemma from shoving her perfect tits in his face whenever she got the chance.  The one dinner date they had, she had worn a sleek black dress with a low-cut cleavage (it was from an undercover assignment they had earlier that year), and he literally almost drooled on himself.  At least he was able to wipe it away before she had the chance to point it out and gloat.

By the end of the week, he was wiped.  He had forgotten how hard it was to work when he was so distracted by his attractive girlfriend.  So that meant he was working twice as long just to stay focused and get the job done.

He wasn’t surprised at all when he found Jemma in one of his old t-shirts watching something on her laptop—but he  _ was _ bewildered by her hand tucked underneath her pj shorts.  Small moans leaked out of her closed mouth as her fingers slid up and down below the flimsy fabric.

“So, what are you watching that is so utterly arousing?”

Jemma jumped, her hand jerking out of her pants.  “Fitz! I didn’t hear you come in.  I, uh, was watching  _ Naked and Afraid _ and I had an itch that I needed to scratch really quickly.”  Knowing that the subject of the female anatomy made him uncomfortable, she gestured down to her lap.  “You know how vaginas can get, those pesky things.”

He nodded his head slowly, a wide, victorious smile creeping across his face.  “Yes, but are all scratches accompanied by moans of pleasure?”

Jemma’s façade faded and she sheepishly averted her gaze.  “I know where that sweet spot is by now, Jemma,” Fitz said.  He smirked. “You can’t fool me.”

Huffing, Jemma wiped her fingers on her pants.  “Alright, you caught me!  I just needed a little something to get me going, that’s all.”

Fitz tumbled onto the bed, landing almost on top of Jemma.  He mumbled a quick “sorry” before settling on top of the mattress. “What kind of porn are you watching?”

Blushing bright red, Jemma cleared her throat, clearly a bit embarrassed.  “It’s, uh…it’s the never-before-seen cuts from  _ Naked and Afraid _ .  Turns out people wearing nothing but leaves and sticks  _ do  _ get horny, who knew.”  She rolled her eyes, hoping that her indifference would cover up her apparent arousal.

Fitz laughed.  “Let me guess, now you’re going to get all defensive and say that it’s not porn because it’s a tv show when clearly, this particular segment is  _ some _ kind of erotica.”

“I was not!”

The deepening of red in her cheeks said otherwise.

Smiling gently, Fitz tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  His eyes stared at her adoringly, yet sparkled with a bit of mischief.  “I could always help with that, you know.”  He gestured down to her lap.

Shuddering as he nipped at her earlobe, Jemma slid her laptop off of her lap, pushing it to the far side of the bed.  Amused at his eagerness, she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.  “Not while you’re working late at night.  Again.”

“It doesn’t hurt to take a, er, short  _ break  _ now and then though, does it?”

It’s about damn time he got the hint.

Jemma smiled widely.  “Can’t argue with that,” she replied, pulling Fitz on top of her.

* * *

 

The next morning, a well-rested and very satisfied Jemma relaxed in the calming downpour of a warm shower, washing off the events of the night.  She loved getting off—three times this time, actually—but it did leave her particularly sweaty and sticky, which was a kind of dirty Jemma didn't really want to linger into the next day . 

Unbeknownst to Fitz, the “sex drought” had been torture for her, too, and normally she turned to masturbation when he wasn’t readily available to satisfy her needs.  Heck, she was even thinking about doing it again right now!  After all, the rush of water making its way down her bare chest, gliding across her nipples down to the crevasses of her hips, tempted the idea pretty heavily.

_ No, Jemma _ , she scolded herself.   _ You need to focus.  The Director wants to meet with you in an hour and you have to be prepared. _

She closed her eyes, sighing as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.  “Aaaahhh!”  Jumping slightly, she steadied herself before she could slip and fall.  “What the hell, Fitz!”

She glared back at him as she bent over to pick up the shower poof he had thrown at her while she was showering.  “What was that for?  You scared me half to death!”

Unfazed by her anger, Fitz grinned.  “Would you say, perhaps, you’re naked…and  _ afraid _ ?

The sound of him shrieking as she threw the poof back in his face echoed throughout the bathroom.  But that didn’t stop them from having shower sex five minutes later.

* * *

 

“FitzSimmons? Can you meet me outside, please?”

Fitz and Jemma could only glance at each other briefly before following Coulson out into the hallway.  “What’s up, sir?” Fitz asked.  “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.  Our missions have been successful so far and we’re putting every resource forward to tracking down Daisy and Ghost Rider.  But, I need to talk to you about something…”  Coulson looked around, catching nobody of importance in the hallway, then lowered his voice.  “Private.”

Fitz and Jemma stared at him, confused.  “I’m not sure to what you’re referring, sir,” Jemma responded.  “Fitz and I have been fine.  We’ve been keeping our personal relationship far away from our professional one.  We’re consummate professionals.”

“And I’m sure you are.  But sometimes things sneak up on us and unintentionally throw us off our game.”

Coulson gazed at them sternly.  “I don’t know what’s going on, but multiple laboratory staff have noticed you two taking more breaks than usual.  And while your work is still impressive, almost perfect, your efficiency has declined.  And that’s something we can’t afford.  We need these tools  _ now _ , and there’s no time for dilly-dallying.  Trust me, you’d rather hear it from me now than from the Director.  Are we clear?”

Jemma gulped and nodded, realizing she had been nervously chewing her lip before biting down hard into it.  Fitz, unable to meet Coulson’s eyes, nodded silently as well.  “Yes sir,” Jemma replied quickly.  “It won’t happen again.  I promise.”

“Good.”

Exhaling in relief as Coulson walked away, Jemma leaned against the metal door frame.  “My god, I thought we were in real trouble for a second!”

“Me too.”  Fitz wrung his hands out nervously.  “Maybe we should stop watching that show.  It’s distracting us way too much.”

“Yeah, maybe we should,” Jemma sighed.  “It’s obviously too addicting for us to handle.”

That night, Jemma heard the familiar voices of reality show contestants as she walked into the bedroom to find Fitz staring at his laptop.  “Fitz, I thought we said we were going to stop watching it!”

“But Jemma, they just voted off  _ the leader of their team _ .”

Jemma’s eyes widened.  “What?”

“I know!  What a game changer!”

“That’s insane!  How are they going to survive now?  They’re going to drown in anarchy without her!”

“Hell if I know.”

“Shove over,” Jemma said, jumping eagerly onto the bed.

Five episodes later, they were fast asleep, snoring with a bowl of half-eaten popcorn sitting between them and countless predictions scribbled down on a notepad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm @nerdlove4thewin if you want to send me Fitzsimmons drabble requests and/or Fitzsimmons songfic suggestions. Just keep in mind that it'll take a while to get written, since I'm known not to write very often (constant writer's block plus IRL stress, it sucks).


End file.
